Ash, Iris, and Shannon
by WitChan
Summary: Shannon joins Ash and Iris in a hot threesome. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Ash and his Iris are making out naked with eyes closed, moaning as they swirled their tongues on one another. He also grabbed her ass, which makes it better. A week ago, Iris and Ash admitted that they love each other. Since then, the trainers have sex with each other twice a day while Pikachu and Cilan are watching them. Speaking of Pikachu and Cilan, they were taking a walk around Striation City, leaving the lovebirds here.

"Iris?" someone said and Ash and Iris ending their kiss as they looked behind them.

"Shannon?" Iris said. "What are you doing here?"

"My Zweilous evolved. That's why I'm here," Shannon replied. Shannon was one of Iris' friends. It's been a while since they last met.

"Ah, I see," Iris said.

"Why are you two naked?" Shannon asked.

"We're having fun, that's all," Iris replied. Then, she moved closer to Shannon, giving her a different look as she touched her shoulder. "Wanna join us?" Iris asked.

"Sure, Iris," Shannon replied, blushing. Not only did she liked boys, but she liked girls as well. Same for Iris and Ash was okay with it.

"Good," Iris said. "Now take your clothes off so we can see your naked body."

As Shannon began removing her clothes, Iris licked her lips. After Shannon took her clothes off, Iris said, "Nice body, Shannon."

"Thanks," Shannon said, touching Iris' cunt. "What should we do first?"

"You can stroke my cock while Iris play with your cunt and ass," Ash replied.

"Sounds great," Shannon said, heading towards Ash to blow his cock.

"Suck it good, Shannon," Ash said as Shannon bent next to him.

Mounting his cock halfway, she closed her eyes before stroking it. Iris crawled towards Shannon with two of her fingers ready. Then, she attacked Shannon's cunt with her tongue and plunged her fingers inside the anus, moaning with Ash and Shannon.

"Your mouth feels so good, Shannon," Ash said, enjoying Shannon's stroking.

"Why thank you, Ash," Shannon spoke inside her mind. Now she stroked it deeper, making Ash happier.

"I never knew your cunt would taste delicious, Shannon, and your ass feels so tight," Iris spoke inside her mind too, loving this so far. She always wanted to do this to Shannon since last year.

Moving faster, Shannon pushed two of her fingers deep inside Ash's ass to thrust it. Ash moaned louder and said, "Oh, Shannon. You naughty girl, you."

Back to Iris, she moved her tongue deep inside Shannon's cunt as she continued licking it, moving her other hand towards the clit to rub it as she thrust Shannon's ass faster. Shannon's cunt was something she never wanted to stop tasting, after the way she was licking it.

Speaking of Shannon, her saliva dripped out of her mouth, touching Ash's pubes and balls. "Do you want to stay like this while I cum?" Ash asked.

"Mmm-hmm..." Shannon replied, saying yes.

"Okay," Ash said, rubbing Shannon's hair.

After a while, Ash and Shannon reached their climax simultaneously, ending the thrusting, sucking and licking from the girls. Shannon swallowed Ash's sperm down her throat and asked, "What are we going next?"

"We suck Iris' nipples and finger her cunt," Ash replied.

"Okay," Shannon said as Iris sat on the ground and spread her legs.

As Ash and Shannon moved closer to Iris, both mouthed her nipples. Ash mouthed the left nipples while Shannon did the right one, they creeped their fingers towards Iris' cunt to finger it and Iris moaned. The feeling was incredible. She rubbed both of their hairs, looking at them one at a time.

"Just like twin babies," Iris said, although Ash and Shannon aren't related. They're just two trainers making Iris happier.

Meanwhile, Cilan and Pikachu arrived here after a long walk. Then, they gasped, seeing Shannon having fun with Iris and Ash. They don't know why Iris and Ash were having a threesome with Shannon. Coming towards them with Pikachu, Cilan asked, "So, what is this about?"

"Nothing, really. We just having fun is all," Iris replied.

"Ah," Cilan said.

"By the way, Cilan, her Zweilous evolved. Just a reminder," Iris reminded.

"That's nice," Cilan said, he and Pikachu sat down.

Turning her attention back to Ash and Shannon, she said, "Work those tongues. Finger that dirty cunt of mine faster."

Doing as told, Ash and Shannon moved their fingers faster. They couldn't blink as they loved seeing Iris different expression, the way she's enjoying this.

"Shit, I forgot to buy some snacks. Oh well," Cilan said.

"Pika..." Pikachu said, looking disappointed as he was hungry. He tried to tell Cilan he was hungry during their walk, but Cilan didn't know what was wrong with him.

"I got some snacks inside my pants... You can have them all..." Iris said, moaning louder.

"Thanks!" Cilan said. He and Pikachu rushed towards Iris' pants to get some snacks.

"Hurry and make me cum, guys..." Iris said.

Cilan and Pikachu sat back down while opening the wrappers from the snacks. Pikachu ate his quick, then he snatched Cilan's off his hand before eating it. Since yesterday noon and now, he didn't eat anything, meaning his starvation lasted for twenty-six hours.

"Jesus, Pikachu. You didn't have to do that," Cilan said, but Pikachu did not care. He was about to grab the last piece of snack until Pikachu grabbed it. Then, Pikachu ran away with it. "Get back here with that!" Cilan said, getting up before going after Pikachu.

"That Pikachu..." Iris said.

More thrusts later, Iris' love juices splattered on the trainers' hand and fingers, also on the ground. "Now you can stop..." Iris said.

After Iris calmed down, she, Ash, and Shannon put their clothes back on as Cilan continued chasing Pikachu. "Mind if I hang out with you guys more?"

"Sure," Iris and Ash said together. Then, they kissed her on the cheeks. Now they watched Cilan trying to get his snack back.

The End


End file.
